


Kink

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [232]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, M/M, Priest Henry, Priest Kink, Priest Sam, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I don't know if you currently take prompts but if you do could I get Henry/Sam? with Henry as a priest who starts teaching Sam the ways of being a priest but Sam discovers that he has a priestkink and blows Henry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

“Sam! Are you paying attention?” Henry asked, watching Sam.

“Sorry!” Sam said, focusing back on Henry’s teachings. The longer Sam watched Henry, move around in his priest outfit, the harder he grew. Thankfully, his erection was covered behind the pew he was sitting behind, Henry moving around on the other side.

Sam kneaded his cock, when Henry’s back was turned and Sam couldn’t help but watched the way Henry’s ass moved.

“Do you understand?” Henry asked.

“Yes.” Sam nodded, looking up at Henry. Henry nodded and glanced at one of the clocks.

“I must leave. We shall continue later.” Henry said.

Sam nodded, and watched Henry leave before he groaned, and pulled his cock out where he was, starting to jerk himself off.

“Oh lord….Henry…oh, Henry.” Sam groaned, legs splaying wide. One hand fondled his balls, the other giving his cock quick strokes. “Henry…” Sam breathed out. “H-Henry.”

“Sam, I have forgotten to give you your-Sam!” Henry said, standing shocked at Sam jerked off.

Sam whined and gave faster strokes before coming on the pew in front of him.

“Sam…” Henry said, looking at Sam’s come, before at Sam’s flushed face and Sam’s spent cock.

“H-Henry…I…I’m…”

Henry’s hand reached down, and Sam watched him adjust himself, the tent in the black pants starting to emerge.

“Henry.”

“Stand Sam.” Henry ordered.

Sam stood and started to tuck himself back when Henry stopped him, pulling Sam. Once Henry was flushed against the wall, he pushed Sam down on his knees.

“You enjoy seeing me like this Sam?” Henry asked. “Enjoy the image it brings to mind.”

“Y-yes.” Sam murmured softly, looking up at Henry with big hazel eyes.

Henry freed himself from his pants, and his cock bobbed in front of Sam’s face.

“Is this what you wish, Sam?”

Sam looked at Henry’s cock, and bit his lip, nodding, hands twitching down to his own cock.

“Call me Father Henry. And then tell me what you want.”

“F-Father Henry…I wish…I wish to suck you off.”

“Then so be it.” Henry said. “Suck me off.”

Sam’s mouth made contact with Henry’s cock, as he sucked it down, eyes fluttering shut.

Henry moaned softly, hands curling in Sam’s hair, as he thrust softly.

“Such a wonderful mouth, Sam.” Henry murmured. “So wonderful.”

Sam hummed, as a hand wrapped around his own sensitive cock, stroking slowly, slowly getting himself hard again.

“Good lord…” Henry panted, as he worked his cock in and out of Sam’s mouth. “You’re mouth….it’s amazing, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes opened and he looked up at Henry, as his head slightly bobbed, sucking and tasting Henry.

“Sam…” Henry murmured softly. “Sam…”

Sam hummed again, and Henry’s mouth dropped, head pressing against the wall.

“When…when I come…you shall swallow.” Henry said.

Sam made a noise, that Henry took as an understandment, and he smiled, thrusting a little quicker.

After a dozen more thrusts, he came. Sam’s throat worked around Henry’s cock and he groaned, before Sam pulled off, licking his lips.

He stroked his cock a few more times, before he came again, Henry’s name passing his lips.

Henry tucked himself back in his pants, and pulled Sam up, tucking him back in.

“I believe that we can should continue your lessons, Sam. But next time…in the confines of my private chambers. Now…clean up your mess.” Henry said, before starting to leave Sam again. “Oh, and Sam. Your bible….I…I forgot to give it to you.” Henry said, motioning to the book on the last pew. “Don’t forget it.”

Sam nodded, and watched Henry leave, fore he turned to find a rag to clean himself and the pew he had come on up.


End file.
